Tales of the Heir: Finding Darkness
by andorra ankara
Summary: Zanna Quay entered Hogwarts and found herself tracing back her family line a generation or two to find the most shocking thing there is.
1. Heir

Chapter 1

"Heir"

"Heir of Slytherin?" Zanna asked her friend, Daniela, in shock.

"Yes, the Heir of Slytherin," Daniela replied.

"Why?" was all Zanna could sum up.

"Well, to start with, you're bloodline," started Daniela.

"What about my bloodline?" she asked.

"It's absolutely pure."

"That's sort of why I'm called a pureblood, Dani," Zanna said, matter-of-factly.

Daniela gave an annoyed look, and said: "I know that, but purebloods are quite rare nowadays, Zanna. There is only quite a handful left. You included in that. Both your mother and your father are pureblood, and both of their families are all in Slytherin. Being both pureblood, and Slytherin, people assume you're the Heir."

"There's Malfoy," Zanna suggested.

"They think it's him as well. They assume it's either you or him."

"Well, I'm not even sure if I'm not. Anyway, it doesn't really matter. Quidditch try-outs are in two hours, I need to prepare," Zanna said.

"Two hours-seriously?" Daniela said.

"Yes, I need to prepare, and it takes to hours for me to do so."

"Alright then, see you whenever," Daniela said, waving at her as she went to the opposite direction.

Zanna went back to her room and changed. She went to the Quidditch field, her Fire bolt secured on her left hand. There, she saw a number of Slytherins who want to get into the Slytherin Quidditch team. She knew she was going to beat all of them. Of course she would, she's Zanna Quay.

* * *

I planned this since last year, but only wrote this chapter last night. Told ya it would be back! :)

PLease review!


	2. Quidditch

I know Zanna may seem a bit Mary-sue. I sort of see her as one as well. It's just that she's portrayed highly because of her too high self-esteem. It's her ego that tells her that she's practically 'perfect'. It's all what she thinks of herself, not actual reality.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Quidditch"

Zanna's turn was not in over 30 minutes, so she decided to talk to one of her friends who was sitting on the bleachers.

"Hello there, Selena," she greeted, taking a seat beside her Hufflepuff friend.

"HI, Zanna," Selena greeted back.

"What are you doing here? You hate Quidditch, if I am not mistaken."

"Yes, I absolutely despise Quidditch, Zanna. But Draco Malfoy is here, and I want to see him play," Selena said, trying to get a good view of Draco, who was flying around in his Nimbus two thousand.

"Why would you want to see him play?" Zanna asked, emphasizing him.

"Because," Selena began, eyes widening, "He is drop-dead gorgeous!"

"Selena!" Zanna exclaimed.

"What? He is! Even Daniela thinks he is. She squeals at his sight!"

"So do you," Zanna added.

"Yes, I admit it, I do. But come on, give me a break."

"I better get down now, it's almost my turn," Zanna said, taking hold of her Fire bolt, ready to go down.

"Good luck!" Selena cried from behind.

"Thanks!" Zanna said.

Luck, she thought, has nothing to do with Quidditch; in fact, it had nothing to do with anything. It all depend on your talent. On how good you are. Luck was a mere excuse people made. Something to cover for unworthiness and embarrassment, or the other way around, to cover pride.

"Quay, Salzanna!" Collin Craig, the team captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team called out.

Zanna walked confidently to the field. Her long brown and black hair was tied into a high pony-tail. It was never tied unless she was playing Quidditch or doing any physical work.

"Quay, eh?" Collin asked, "Related to David Quay" he asked, examining her.

"My father," Zanna replied humbly, or at least she tried to be humble.

Her father, David Quay, was probably the greatest Quidditch player in the world. He won 5 Quidditch world cups, the exact same number he played in.

Collin, well, everyone actually, seemed impressed already. The other people trying-out seemed impressed as well. Impressed, and intimidated. Just how Zanna wanted them to be.

It annoyed her at first, that people admired her already just because her father was the best Quidditch player in existence. But since the entered Hogwarts, she has found that it was a useful thing for her. It granted her privileges, made her better than the rest.

"Well then, let's see you fly" Collin said, realizing the pause that occurred.

Zanna hoped on her Fire bolt and flew gracefully, effortlessly, and quickly.

Collin was yelling directions, and she did as she was told with speed, and grace.

Finally, she was called down. Collin thanked her and the next person was called up.

She knew she would get in. She was a Quay! And not only that, she was great at flying. There are times when Zanna would know what would happen, mainly because the answer was simple. Actually, more than simple-the answer was obvious.

* * *

Please review!:D


	3. Malfoy and Potter

Chapter 3

"Malfoy and Potter"

She got dressed once more and went to her last class that day, Herbology.

She entered her classroom 7 minutes early and found some of her friends there.

"Gianne, I swear, you should have been there!" Selena was telling a girl from Hufflepuff named Gianne.

"Sorry, I had Charms! I wanted to come see him play," Gianne answered.

"Hey," Zanna greeted them as she entered.

Everyone greeted her back then returned to their conversation which Zanna easily joined.

"Talking about Malfoy I suppose?" Zanna said.

"Who else?" Gianne replied, her cheeks unusually pink.

Zanna simply let out a small laugh and opened her book to review for their quiz.

"Why are you girls so obsessed with Draco? There's nothing nice about him!" a voice said from the other side of the room.

Everyone fell quiet and looked for the voice.

There was a girl with golden curls which looked more like frizzy to Zanna. She was studying, as always. Zanna just couldn't remember her name.

There was silence for a while.

"Because these girls are fan girls of platinum blond albinos who fly around in brooms filled with swagger, who are purebloods and are bad boys and have 'relaxed yet sexy' bodies, specifically speaking of 6-pack abs, " Zanna said, trying to make the best out of the situation.

The girl just looked at her and burst out laughing. And after a few seconds, everyone else did as well.

Zanna was always able to do that, make a joke out of everything. She could make anyone laugh, it was her nature: humor.

"Ok, I adore Draco but that was hilarious," Selena mentioned.

"I know," was Zanna's reply.

"Anyway, why do you ask if it Hermione?" Gianne asked the girl.

Hermione: that was her name. Zanna took note in case she'd encounter her again.

"Wondering why you all idolize him," she replied.

"One girl likes him, tells it to her friends, friends notice that Draco actually is quite attractive," Zanna said chantingly.

"Pretty much" Selena said, giving a shrug.

Hermione giggled and returned to reading.

Zanna noticed what terrible hair Hermione had, and couldn't help but stare at the frizzy dry golden locks of the girl.

Daniela entered the room then.

"Hey" Zanna greeted, syllables prolonged.

"Hey" Daniela greeted back, syllables shortened.

"Should have seen Draco awhile ago," Selena said.

"I was studying for the quiz," Daniela said.

"You study?" Zanna asked, surprised with what Daniela said. Daniela never studied, not that Zanna knew of at least.

"Yeah, it's Herbology, I like Herbology," Daniela replied.

"I like Draco. I should study him," Gianne said.

The girls began giggling once more.

Not long, other students began to enter, then came their teacher.

Draco was not in that class, sadly.

But there was someone who caught Zanna's attention. He always caught her attention.

It was boy name Harry Potter. A lanky boy with pale white skin, smooth looking brown hair and almond shaped, brilliant blue eyes.

Ever since first year, Zanna has been watching him. There was something about him that made Zanna examine him. That never happened; for she was too busy examining herself to care about anyone else.

There was nothing particularly special about that Potter boy. He was given the name The Boy Who Lived. Voldemort attempted to kill him when he was a baby, but he survived, although both his parents were killed. That factor made him quite famous, but not specifically important, not like the Quays, not like her.

Nevertheless, Zanna couldn't figure out why she was so engulfed by the presence of Harry Potter. She didn't like him nor hate him. She didn't even know him. She stared at him, and made sure no one would catch her if she did.

She had seen Draco giving Harry the hardest times. She had seen Harry with his two friends, Hermione and the redhead from Gryffindor. She has seen a lot of things happen to Harry Potter. She has been watching him for over a year, yet she didn't know why. For once, Zanna Quay was not watching herself in the mirror.

**Don't forget to review:) **


	4. Seek

Chapter 4

"Seek"

"Congratulations, Quay" Collin said, giving her a pat on the shoulder, as he passed Zanna in the Slytherin common room. They had just announced those who made it to the team.

No surprise there, of course Zanna had made it to the team. She could have made it even though she hadn't flown.

She was congratulated by almost everyone, and she thanked each one humbly, giving them her best smile.

But she wasn't the only second year to get in. There was also Malfoy. Zanna never liked sharing, especially not these things.

She was the Slytherin seeker, like her father. Her father had told her that the Seeker is the most important player, no matter what others said that every player is equally needed to the success of the team.

And that was the role she is to play-Seeker, the most important person in the team. Already then, Zanna knew that she would be the team Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team once she was in seventh year. It wasn't simple-it was obvious. She'd surely beat Malfoy, he was just a Beater.

"Practice is today, 4p.m," Draco mentioned to her briefly.

Zanna merely nodded.

It was a Saturday, so that meant there were no classes that day.

Zanna went to the library as always. She loved reading, and found a great selection in the library.

While looking for a book, she noticed Hermione standing nearby.

"Hermione," she said.

"Hi, um, might you happen to know where a good potion book may be?" Hermione asked.

"What potion are you looking for?" Zanna asked.

Harry Potter and the redhead came to Hermione that moment.

"Hello," Zanna greeted, looking at Harry, again.

"Hi," the two of them greeted back.

"Harry," he said. Of course Zanna knew that.

"I'm Ron," said the redhead.

"Your potion?" Zanna asked Hermione.

"Oh, yes, um-polyjuice potion."

Zanna bent down to retrieve a thin, leather-bound book which she has read two weeks ago.

She handed it to Hermione.

"Thanks you!" Hermione said.

"NO problem. What are you going to do with polyjuice potion?" Zanna asked.

Hermione was silent.

"Definitely not school related," Zanna said.

"No, it is school related," Harry began.

"What subject? Potions? Because I don't recall Professor Snape…"

"Alright, it's not school related. I'll tell you if you help," Hermione said, cutting her off.

Zanna nodded in agreement.

The four of them took sat on chairs that surrounded a rectangular table.

"How do you know where polyjuice potion recipe is?" Ron asked once they were seated.

"I read it a few weeks ago," Zanna replied.

Ron nodded and seemed to be amazed.

Zanna knew that he has every right to be amazed. For she was indeed amazing, and she knew it.

"Hermione, are you going to tell me what you three are up to?" Zanna asked.

"Harry, tell her, I'm-uh! My mind is hurting!" Hermione complained, rubbing her temples and continued reading.

"Well, Zanna, we are looking for polyjuice potion so Ron and I can take the form of Crabbe and Goyle," Harry began.

"Malfoy's puppies," Zanna recalled.

All three laughed at her term.

"And what is your goal in this operation?" Zanna continued.

All three were silent as if being struck with something they hadn't realized.

Well, that was right.

"Zanna, we…we want to find out if Draco's the heir of Slytherin," Harry said sheepishly.

Zanna knew it was quite uncomfortable for them to be speaking to her about it, for she may be the heir of Slytherin herself.

"NO worries, I'm fine," she assured.

"Sorry," Hermione said to no one in particular, probably to all three of them.

"Anyway, I've found it," She said, referring to the potion.

"Do you think it will work?" Ron asked.

"It will take some time," Hermione replied.

Hermione began writing down the potion in a piece of parchment.

"Oh, and I heard you're the new Seeker for Slytherin," Harry said, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Zanna said. "Do you know who the Gryffindor Seeker is?"

"Harry is," Ron said.

Zanna and Harry looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Well, friendly play?" Zanna said,

"Friendly, definitely. Though that will be hard with Draco in your team," Harry said.

"Indeed it will, but don't worry, when we're in the field, we play, when we're not, we're friends."

Zanna was surprised with her words. Friends? Was she friends with Harry?

"Deal," Harry said, extending his hand for Zanna to shake.

Zanna gently took Harries hand and shook it.

"Deal."


	5. Draco

I know that most of you see Zanna as a Mary Sue. I sort of do as well, but I will continue writing this story. No matter how terrible my character may be, I will push through with it, and try to fix it once its done.

And really, I believe it takes a better reader to tell the difference of a Mary Sue to character.

Not claiming that Zanna is not a MAry Sue. I mean, I took the risk of making her like that, and I knew people would see her as a Mary Sue (I was right) but I'm working on the body of this story. Hopefully it would be better.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Draco"

It was 3:20 p.m and Zanna was already getting dresses for Quidditch. Her father told her that 30 minutes early is good enough for a serious athlete. By 3:30, she was already in the field.

"Afternoon, Craig," she greeted her captain when she arrived.

"Afternoon Quay. A bit early, don't you think?" he asked. His black hair was flowing with the wind.

"Well, never too early."

"That's the spirit. I see a true Quidditch player in you."

Of course there's a true Quidditch player in me, Zanna thought.

"Well, if you'd want, you could start warming up already. Flying around, going through loops," Collin suggested.

"Alright." Zanna flew up on her Fire bolt, going around, soaring. It was a wonderful feeling, with the wind on her face.

She came down only when a few more arrived.

"Welcome to the team, little Quay," Benjamin Senra greeted when she approached them.

"Thank you; and I'm fine with just Quay, Senra."

Benjamin Senra was a third year, and was a Quidditch player since last year. He had strong a facial structure with long, brown, wavy hair. His eyes were dark brown and soft. Similar to the dark brown eyes of Zanna's except Zanna's eyes were dark brown with a cold, almost evil touch. Zanna's eyes also had a bit of red flecks.

There were six of them there. It was already four by then.

"Where's the other little one?" Ben asked, referring to Draco.

"It's our first practice and he's already late! We can't do with one chaser," cried one of them, a girl from fifth year named Alicia Polowolskyi. She was referred to as 'Pole' instead of her real last name, for most found it hard to pronounce it. She had yellowish skin and short black hair tied in a pony tail.

"Let's begin. He's could be ill or something," suggested Leonardo Libson, 'Leo' who is in fourth year and is a new comer to the Quidditch team.

And so they began practice, and after an hour has passed, Draco decided to show up.

"Nice of him to show, don't you think?" Leo asked out loud.

"At least he's here," Collin said.

"Jack, back to position!" Collin yelled. Jack was the nickname of Jacqueline Rivers.

Draco flew up to Collin and spoke to him silently.

He then joined in with the practice.

Zanna was positioned beside him, so she decided to talk to him.

"Where've you been, Malfoy?" she asked.

"None of your business," he replied coldly.

Zanna loved people like Draco. She loved fooling around with them, angering them to their boiling point.

"It is if it will be disturbance to our practices."

"It won't. It's just that today isn't such a great day, so…" Draco trailed off.

Zanna was able to continue practicing properly until after two hours.

"Alright, that's it then!" Collin yelled, "I'll see you all again on Tuesday, 4 o'clock!"

Everyone got down and walked out of the field. Zanna approached Draco.

"Malfoy," she said. He turned and looked at her, waiting for her to reach him.

"They're suspecting you as well, aren't they?" she asked, "They think you opened the chamber."

Draco looked at her with a blank expression.

"Same goes for you, I suppose," he replied.

Zanna nodded.

"Do you know if it's you?" Zanna asked.

"No."

"Did your parents tell you anything about this?" Zanna tried.

"Yes, my father has, what about yours?" Draco replied.

"No."

Draco seemed surprised by her answer.

"I'm just curious, why us? I mean, Rilliana Jules is a pureblood, she's in Slytherin, why don't people assume it's her?" Zanna asked.

"Your father's a Death Eater, my father's a Death Eater, and surely the Heir would be the child of one. Or as I hear it."

Zanna wasn't surprised that Draco knew her father was a Death Eater. She knew that his father was, and it was normal for people to know whose parent is a Death Eater, at least among them.

"The thing is, Malfoy," Zanna began, "What if one of us is the heir?"

"Well we don't know that, so needn't worry now."

With that, he left her alone in the field.

Zanna retreated back to her room to change then went to the Great Hall for dinner.

"How was Quidditch?" Daniela asked her once she sat down.

"Fine."

Zanna took a seat beside her friend. Dumbeldore made some announcements that Zanna hadn't listened to, and after, she went back to her room with her friends and fell right asleep.

She was exhausted, and she was still troubled with all the happenings.

It was when she was asleep when she started to hear a voice, a voice which sounded as if it were calling her.


	6. Voice

Chapter 6

"Voice"

The voice woke her up late at night. She didn't know where it was coming from, and it seemed to only bother her.

She grabbed her leopard-print silk robe and put it on. She put on her slippers and stepped out of the room with her wand.

"Lumos," she whispered, and a light came out of the end of her wand.

She reached the Slytherin common room with no one in there. The voice continued.

"Kill, kill!" the voice said in a snake-like tone.

Zanna was able to get out of the common room and into the halls of Hogwarts.

It was dark, and even with her wand, it would only illuminate a small portion.

She was now in one of the halls, one leading to the Great Hall, she noticed.

She heard swift movement behind her. She knew she could get away, she just had to put her wand out and run.

"Salzanna Quay," said a voice.

Zanna turned around and saw a man in a black robe with his wand pointed out, pointing at her, with light on the end.

It was Professor Snape.

"Professor," she said.

"Might you explain to me what you're doing at this hour?" he asked.

"Probably the same as your reason," Zanna replied.

"Don't use your wit with me, Quay," Snape warned.

"Professor, what is the reason you came out here at this late hour?" Zanna asked.

Snape looked annoyed but then recomposed himself.

"I heard things."

"So did I," Zanna said, attempting to follow the voice, but it was gone now.

"Return to your room now," Snape said strictly.

"Snape," she called for him.

"Professor…Snape," he corrected.

"Sorry- Professor Snape, I heard voices," Zanna explained.

"Dreams, charms, hallucinations, now I will escort you back to your room where you will stay until tomorrow morning."

Zanna had no other choice. She may have been favored by Snape, but that didn't dilute the fact that he was close-minded with everything.

They reached her room now, and Zanna opened the door but left it ajar.

"Professor, tomorrow, I must speak with you or the headmaster. Hearing voices is not a good sign even in this world," Zanna said.

"If you must, but for now, go back now."

Zanna entered her room and lied down on her bed.

Once she was settled, the voice started again.

* * *

Leave what you think on your reviews!:)

Negative or positive :)

If she still seems like a Mary Sue I'd just like to explain that **what was stated was her opinion of herself, not actual reality. **

Alright, so it's my fault with the way it's written...:)


	7. Family Affair

Chapter 7

"FAmily Affair"

"What exactly happened last night?" Professor Dumbeldore asked Zanna while inside his office.

"I was asleep, but I heard a voice, it was saying things, some I couldn't understand, but it was also calling my name."

"Are you sure your mind wasn't playing any tricks at you, Salzanna?" Professor Snape asked.

"No sir, I really did hear it."

"Very well, we will examine it more closely Salzanna," DUmbeldore assured.

"What did the voice say?" Snape asked.

"It said my name, it told me to come, and it also said 'kill'. Then it said some more things in but it was unclear. It said something about the Chamber of Secrets and opening it. Then it told me to come to it and open it."

Both Snape and Dumbeldore looked struck.

"I guess it's a bad thing, isn't it?" Zanna guessed.

"Nothing to worry about Salzanna, you can leave now," Dumbeldore said.

Zanna knew what that meant; though she was unsure of it. It was possible that she was the heir. But she had to find out the truth.

She walked down Diagon Alley on the cold Sunday. She was wearing her beige trench coat and brown leather riding boots with mini heels on them.

She was going to meet her parents and her grandmother for Sunday lunch at a restaurant near Diagon Alley. It was sort of their tradition to go out every Sunday for lunch. But since she was in Hogwarts, it happened not so often anymore.

She entered the restaurant and found her parents and grandmother already seated.

She approached them and sat down.

Her parents greeted her and she greeted them back, but she still couldn't get her mind out of the voices she heard. It seemed to repeat inside her head.

They ordered food, and once the waiter left, her mother spoke.

"How's Hogwarts, dear?" she asked in her motherly voice. Her mother was in a brown coat with boots identical to hers. They'd gotten them from Gucci the year before. Her mother's jet black hair was down and flat. Her white Vuitton speedy was placed on the vacant seat beside her.

"Fine, but, there's something I'd want to ask you. It's about the Chamber of Secrets."

Her parents looked at her as if she were crazy but her grandmother seemed struck.

"Agnes, do you know anything about it?" she asked.

Agnes Quay was her grandmother, a woman with chestnut hair that was glowing up to now with the help of her hairdresser, Mary-Anne.

"Agnes, please tell me something's happening," she begged.

"Zanna, it would be better if you'd explain what happened first," he father suggested.

David Quay was wearing a shirt that didn't match his slacks and his shoes. He didn't mind.

"Well, last night I heard a voice," Zanna began.

"Not a good sign," injected Agnes.

"Indeed," her mother said.

"Anyway, I followed it, I couldn't understand everything, it was sometimes just gibberish, but I followed the voice, or at least I tried to. Snape caught me. the voice was saying 'kill' and it told me to open the Chamber of Secrets."

Agnes let out a gasp. She placed her hands on her temples, rubbing them.

"What's wrong, mum?" David asked.

Zanna saw that her grandmother had tears in her eyes.

"He's back," she murmured.

"What do you mean, who's back?" David asked.

"Your father," she said in a whisper to David.

"What about my father? He's dead, mum, he died before I was born," David explained, trying to be rational with his mother.

"Yes, he did, but he's back," Agnes said, now with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean, Agnes?" Her mum, Chris, asked.

"David, your father is back. He could never die."

"Mum, please," David begged.

People were now looking at Agnes.

"We cannot talk about this here," Agnes whispered. "But I'll tell you somewhere else, some other time. Zanna," she said, looking at her granddaughter," Be careful, and be strong. The Dark Lord is back."

Agnes's voice was almost inaudible, but she heard her clearly and her words stuck to her. Voldemort was back, and something involved her. if only she knew what the hell was going on.


	8. Lecture

Alright, I tried to tolerate it, but I simply can't handle it.

Whoever the fuck you are, it's obvious you're the same bastard, ok.

you are not logged in, and you chose to remain anonymous, and not even put a name, for a reason: You are here to shit around, and I don't like it.

The way you comment is insensitive and you seem like an uneducated person.

It is obvious that you have no idea about literature, oh, I forgot, I mentioned it myself-you seem fucking uneducated!

I absolutely despise people like you, people with nothing better to do with their fucking lives.

Try to get a life and not bother those who don't need your fucking useless comments.

I apologize to all the other readers for having to see this. I'm so sorry for having you all to see this.

And if the Countess of Western March ever sees this, i apologize to you.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Lecture"

"One, two, three, Vera verto," Professor McGonagall chanted, tapping the bird as it turned into a water goblet.

"There's a rumor going about again, Zanna," Daniela whispered during the class.

"What is it this time?"

"That you opened the Chamber of Secrets a few days ago."

"Preposterous," Zanna replied, prolonging the syllables.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure."

Zanna looked at her friend, even her now? Well, not that it mattered, anyway.

Professor McGonagall just asked Ron Weasley to do what she did. As always, it was a fail.

Hermione Granger raised her hand. The professor called her, and she asked about the Chamber of Secrets.

"Students, it's about time you all knew," she began.

"Hogwarts was founded by for people: Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, the three of them agreed on the way the school is to be functioned, but one of them disagreed. Salazar Slytherin wanted Hogwarts only to be for those within all-magical families. More commonly known as purebloods. The three rejected his idea, so upon his leaving, legend has it that he built a chamber in the school, The Chamber of Secrets. Naturally, the school has been searched many times, no such chamber has been found."

"What's inside the chamber?" Hermione asked.

"Legend says it's a monster. A monster only the heir of Slytherin could control."

Everyone was silent. It seemed as if it were story-telling, but in a much more serious manner.

The bell rang, yet everyone remained in their seats.

"Very well, off you all go," Professor McGonagall said.

Everyone stood up and left the room. People began murmuring.

"A lovely lecture, don't you think?" Draco asked her as she walked out.

"Lovely indeed, Malfoy."

They continued to walk alongside each other. Both of them had to head to the greenhouse.

"Anything new?" he asked. Zanna knew what he was talking about.

Zanna didn't want to tell him the she was the heir. No one has to know about that.

"My grandmother told me that she thinks he's back," she replied simply.

"What if he is? That's a lovely thing for us, then?"

"Yes, it is. Though my grandmother likes to assume things a lot," Zanna lied.

"Anyhow, of course he's be back. He was never gone," Draco replied with a mischievous smile.

And without a doubt, Zanna knew that Draco was right.

He was never gone, but the secrets were just starting to come out.


	9. Truth

To whoever the hell you are, your 'knowledge' shows how shitty you are. And I cannot believe you are that fast in reviewing. Do you like check my story every day? Anyhow, I'm touched. (no sarcasm there BTW)

Oh, and for my misspelt words, I'm not perfect and I do not proofread. So let me be, because I was born this way, and God (if you believe in him) makes no mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Truth"

"Alright, now all of you put on your earmuffs and grip your Mandrakes, "Professor Sprout said.

They were in the greenhouse, the worst place to have a class. Zanna hated it there; it was filled with plants and worst of all-soil.

"One, two-"before Professor Sprout could count to three, Professor Dumbledore burst in.

Everyone stared at him, and he seemed to be searching for someone.

"Potter's probably in trouble," she heard Draco whisper to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Professor Dumbledore, why do you-"

"Will Salzanna Quay please come with me?" he said, cutting Professor Sprout off.

"Oh, um, Quay?" Professor Sprout said.

Everyone was looking at her, all with different ideas.

Zanna stepped forward and went to Dumbledore.

She followed him out of the greenhouse, and once they were out, he began to speak to her.

"I received a letter from your parents, Salzanna. You are to leave today and return tomorrow morning. No worries, you are excused from all your classes and not much of catching-up would have to be made," Dumbledore began.

Zanna knew the reason why. They had to speak to her.

"Your parents requested you get to your home as soon as possible. They requested you use a port key, it being quick and safe. We'll proceed to my office right now. Do you have your wand?"

"Yes sir," she replied softly.

They entered Dumbledore's office and the port key was a book.

"Now, you just hold the book then you'll be in your parents' house," Dumbledore instructed.

Zanna did so. She placed her hand on the book and Dumbledore casted a spell out loud. She was spinning, and she spun to the ground and when she fell, she realized she had fallen on a sofa.

It was a familiar sofa. It was creamy white with gold trimmings. It was the sofa in her house. She was home.

She sat up and s aw both her father and her grandmother in the room.

"Mum, dad, gran," she said, taking her seat.

"Zanna, there is a need for us to tell you something," David began.

"Actually, there is a need for me to tell both of you something," Agnes corrected.

"David," Agnes began, "I never did tell you much about your father, and you haven't asked much. I told you he died before you were born. Well, that's only partly true."

"What?" David asked.

"Your father's name was Tom Malvoro Riddle," Agnes said, almost breaking down.

"He is also the man you are serving," Agnes added.

David was struck with shock and other things that no one could imagine would be able to be present in one person at the same time.

"You mean to tell me," he said softly.

"Yes, David. The Dark Lord, he's your father."

Zanna now realized what Agnes had meant.

The dark Lord, the darkest wizard in existence, was her grandfather.

"Mum, how? I served him all those years, not one clue I was given!" her father exclaimed.

"David, you must understand, he didn't know, he still doesn't know," Agnes explained.

Shock went through father and daughter.

"He doesn't know? All the years I served him, he never knew?"

"David, please, you must understand," Agnes begged.

"There's nothing left for you to say, mother."

David left the room, clearly angered and frustrated.

Agnes was crying now, and Zanna approached her.

"Agnes, I would want to know more about this, but obviously I see you are not ready to speak of it."

"Zanna, next Sunday, I'll meet you in Hogsmede at 3 o'clock. I'll tell you everything I must," Agnes said simply, leaving the room.

Zanna remembered to keep that in mind.

She left the living room and passed the spiral staircase which Agnes was slowly climbing. She crossed quietly and entered the kitchen where her mother was.

"Can I leave?" she asked.

"You just got here," her mother said, stirring something in a pot.

"Yes, well, it was to tell me something important. Now that it's partly done and will be continued in HOgsmede on Sunday 3 o'clock, I want to leave now. So please, a port key?"

Chris called the maid to take over her cooking.

She directed Zanna to the round oak table close to the staircase. There was a rose there, and her mother told her to hold it. As she did, her mother said the spell out loud and she found herself spinning wildly out of control, then back in Dumbledore's office.

She left the room and found a clock nearby. She could still make it to Quidditch practice.


	10. Zaire

The reason why Lady Gaga is more than awesome...what she says makes sense and sounds good at the same time.

"Born this Way" will make sense in this chapter even:D

and to whoever you are, meaning the reviewer with the blank name, I'll call you extremely anonymous from now on.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Zaire"

"Gilderoy Lockhart here, your new Defense Against the dark Arts teacher," said the man with short blond hair and coral suite.

"Fifty quid, he's gay," Zanna murmured to Daniela while on their seats.

"Deal. I say merely metro," Daniela whispered back.

He walked to the middle of the classroom, blabbing about his published books.

"Check out the shoes," Daniela whispered, taking a peek.

Zanna looked down and saw square-toe , black leather shoes.

"Sleek," Zanna mentioned, "Malfoy's are starting a trend this season, aren't they?"

Daniela let out a giggle for everyone to hear, but their new teacher kept blabbing.

He was now presenting to them something called Cornish Pixies.

He let them out and they began attacking everyone like crazy.

At last, Hermione Granger stopped it for all of them.

Everyone was appeased then.

It was extremely tempting to fool around using those Cornish Pixies, and only discipline kept Zanna from doing insolent things.

An Imperio curse would be nice with those Pixies.

"The heir probably made this go on," cried a girl from behind her.

Zanna immediately looked to see who has said that.

It was a girl from Gryffindor, with faux- reddish brown hair.

"It's probably you, huh Quay?" she asked, glaring at Zanna, "You're the one probably bringing all the trouble in here."

"Sod off with your fake hair, and acne breeding center of a forehead," she replied simply with confidence.

"Oooohhhh, everyone-beware the heir!" she cried, "She might kill you with her pathetic words of defense!"

"Shut up, Zaire, unless you want me to do it for you," injected Draco with annoyance.

Zanna was struck. The heir?

Zanna gave Draco a thankful glance and surprisingly, he acknowledged her.

The girl remained silent then.

"Ah, Zaire with her fat ass and big mouth," sighed Daniela.

Just one of the reasons Zanna loved her friend so much. Just as witty and heartless when people get the worst of them. That's probably the only thing all the Slytherins had in common. Though not in general, they were kind to others, extremely kind actually, but when you mess with them, they'll torture you much more. And when you mess with their friends, they hate you as well.

Zanna giggled with her friends comment.

"You know what I hate," the Zaire girl said, "People who think they are better than others. Like you Slytherins. You can't overpower everyone else, you know?"

"And so the wanton spoke of prejudice!" Daniela cried.

Well, very true were her words. Zaire was quite a wanton. Everyone in Hogwarts knew that.

"Zaire, I thought I told you to shut up," Draco said.

"Haven't you got decency, Draco?" the girl asked.

"Not when it comes to people with decency as low as yours," Draco replied cruelly.

Zanna was impressed by Draco.

The girl Draco called as Zaire decided to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the class.

It was not until the end that she spoke once more.

"Your despicable, Quay. Don't think that I don't know. You can't overpower us because of who your ancestor was. You walk these halls as if you're better than all of us. Maybe you're better than us at some things, but that doesn't make you a person greater than everyone here. You better watch out, Quay. "

They were dismissed with nothing learned and most with ruffled hair and crimpled cloaks.

Zanna walked with her group of friends and said: "I need information about that Zaire girl. Great Hall, lunch, show me what you've gathered."

She told the same thing to other groups of friends.

They themselves witnessed that the girl showed no respect to her. No one disrespects a Quay. No one disrespects someone from Slytherin unless the person from Slytherin disrespects them first. And most of all, no one disrespects Zanna Quay, because no one was ignorant of the consequence if they did so.


	11. Knowing thy Enemy

**Sorry I wasn't able to update in such a long time ;)**

**I was having problems posting chapters...fanfiction's fault ;D**

**I myself do not like this chapter very much, but I think we must all know thy enemy.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Knowing thy Enemy"

After Potions, the subject Zanna disliked most and passed merely because of the connections her family had with Snape, was over, she directed herself to her usual seat in the Great Hall for lunch. There, her friends were ready with the information on the girl.

"Name: Aleja Zaire, age: 12, house: Gryffindor, natural hair color: black, eye color: black with brown flecks, popularity in Hogwarts: medium, popularity outside Hogwarts: negative ten, parents: nobodies, best subject: charms, worst subject: defense against the dark arts. That's pretty much all I've gathered-the basics," Louisa said.

"Not bad and good job on all those Lu, very specific and informative," Zanna commented.

"Best friends, or, only friends are Natalie Kingsley and Gianne Gobblestone," began Suze, bur Zanna cut her off.

"Gianne? The Hufflepuff girl?" she asked.

Suze nodded.

"She has the biggest crush on Malfoy," she said.

"We could taunt her with that," Suze suggested.

"No. We taunt Aleja, not her friends, not her family-her and her alone. It's how it's done," Zanna said.

"I trust her, her father knows best, transfers information to his daughter-boom-genius mastermind!" Daniela said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," Daniela said, "She seems to flirt with everyone around. I'm serious it's like comedy! I've seen her flirting with different people already, it's hilarious!

"We can catch her in the halls sometimes," Suze suggested.

Zanna nodded at her idea.

An idea was already forming in her head. She could easily befriend Natalie and Gianne. Of course they'd want to be friends with her too, who wouldn't?

She walked to the Ravenclaw table to her other friends,

"Maria Svetlana told me she's looking for liposuction. She inquired with Maria's mom, a plastic surgeon," Alicia Chow told her.

"Love you, Lice. You may seems like one of the nerdy genius around here, but you are hot on gossip, girl," Zanna said as she walked away.

Then she walked over to the Hufflepuff table where nothing special was mentioned. She moved on to Gryffindor.

"She tried out for Quidditch, you should have seen her!" exclaimed Maxine Priorlaeux, her bubbly platinum blond with rocking brown highlights friend with her semi-French accent.

"Did I miss an epic?" Zanna asked.

"It looked like a pig on a broom!" Monica, Maxine's twin, mentioned. Unlike her sister, Monica had plain platinum blond hair that looked even more platinum than Draco's. Nevertheless, both of them were stunning.

"She was talking about it a few days before try-outs. Very boisterous girl, so it can't be called eavesdropping in my part. Telling everyone that she's trying out and how sure she was that she'd get in. Pathetic girl, I don't care if we're in the same house, she's awful!" Maxine said.

"Since you are the known on this situation, Quidditch wannabe, affirmative?" Zanna asked.

"Positive," the twins replied in union.

Zanna walked away with a satisfied smile.

This wasn't just some fight that went on between two girls of differences. It was much more than that. Aleja Zaire had mocked her. She judged her because of the rumors going around. And yes, maybe she did go around thinking, practically knowing that she was better than others, mainly because it was obvious. Her bloodline was prestigious. Her Quidditch skills were majestic. She was more than average when it came with appearances. Those things and so much more contributed to her ego. Once it got so high, nothing could bring it down. Bringing down those who try to reduce its size is the only thing that is going to happen.

* * *

**Aleja-/ah-ley-ah/ :))**

** REVIEW ;)**


	12. Slipping

**just happy that I'm able to post chapters again!**

**Fanfiction crashed on this story alone! **

enjoy this chapter!

**kindly review afterwards :) **

* * *

Chapter 12

"Slipping"

Zanna was heading to her class from Quidditch practice.

She passed a sign that said: "Beware of the heir, Zanna Quay. Hide, fight, protect, add flee!" in the girls lavatory. Zanna found it pathetic and childish of Aleja, but couldn't help but be angered.

She simple headed for her next class: Potions.

Snape was returning quizzes which they took two days ago.

Zanna scored 1/20. She was appalled. How on earth could she have gotten that low? It was probably the lowest in the entire class. She kept her paper and made sure no one saw it.

She was getting lower and lower grades in Potions. Maybe it was because she simply didn't care and had no interest in Potions, or because she was too lax to study about potions that she would make no use of in her life.

Potions passed with Zanna staring blankly in air. She'd copy Hermione's noted later.

When Potions was done, she was glad that the day was finally over.

She felt so down and lifeless.

While walking back to her room, she heard a girl whisper: "Do you think she's really the heir of Slytherin?"

More murmurs were cast around her.

She found Hermione standing nearby. She approached her.

"Hermione, how's the polyjuice potion coming along?" she whispered.

"Oh, it's fine, thanks," Hermione replied hastily.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, um, I'll lend you my notes later, alright? I have to go now," Hermione said then walked away.

She knew instantly that Hermione could no longer trust her. Rumors may be untrue, but they always affected everyone's decision and opinions.

Aleja Zaire even passed and sneered at her but Zanna didn't even care to notice for she was feeling so awful.

She was supposedly going back to her room when she passed Snape.

"Salzanna Quay, do headmasters Dumbeldore's office now," he said sternly.

She turned around and walked to his office. She entered and saw him seated. He called for her to take a seat.

"What's wrong, professor?" she asked, wondering if her family was calling for her once more.

"It has been reported that you are failing Potions. And as you know, once a Quidditch player starts to fail two subjects, they would be removed from the team. Either that or break the rules of the school," Dumbledore informed her.

Zanna nodded at what he said. She really couldn't say anything.

"Salzanna, you know that if you break one more school rule, or fail one more subject, you will be pulled out from the Slytherin Quidditch team, right?"

Zanna nodded, frustrated.

"Keep that in mind, Salzanna. Try your best; I know you could do it. You were doing fine at first, and I'm sure it's not mere Quidditch practice getting on the way."

Zanna was permitted to leave, and she did so, returning to her room, doing nothing but lying on her bed.

She felt as if her life was slipping. She was angry, frustrated, and annoyed with everyone and herself.

It was time for dinner in the Great Hall, and Zanna was there, seated, watching others.

She couldn't eat, not even the crepes which she usually loved. She was too bothered to do anything but mourn.

She returned to her room without talking to anyone. Hermione has handed her Potion notes.

She stayed in her room, silent. She picked up her Potions book and began to read. She flipped through, reading quickly. All the things indicated in the book bored her. Who on earth would care about those things? Someone with no life. Someone like Snape.

Which reminded her, what the hell does Snape do with his life? Besides serving her grandfather, was there anything else? Lucius Malfoy worked in the Ministry of Magic, and her father was a CEO, some muggle term.

But what about Snape? He probably drooled about the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Pathetic man. He would be a nice target. Many students wanted to mess around with Snape. But they were all too afraid. No one had the guts.

She could definitely get away with it. She'd be sneaky, and Snape wouldn't even suspect her. And after all, she was failing his subject. He deserved her wrath.

She continued going through her Potions book and threw it on the ground when she couldn't take it anymore. She copied Hermione's notes with the help of her wand.

She was definitely slipping, she though before she fell asleep. She planned on messing with one of her teachers because she's failing his subject. As if it was his fault. Snape was actually pretty good at teaching.

It was her. Everything has been taking effect on her. Zanna Quay was a refined, well-mannered woman. She was also knew the difference between right and wrong. She had a well built moral. How quick it could fall with everything striking her.

She was changing. It was just about time.


	13. Fate

Chapter 13

"Fate"

They weren't allowed in the school halls at night, but they were permitted to stay in their common rooms for as long as they want. She went to the common room to read her book. The lighting was much better, and her roommates were already asleep.

Before she entered, she was Draco with Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco had his back to them, and the two were looking worriedly at each other. Then, Goyle suddenly had a lighting scar appear on his head, and red hair began to erupt from Crabbe's head.

Harry and Ron. Guess the polyjuice potion worked, then.

The two ran outside and Draco called after them, but he remained in the room.

Zanna decided to step in now.

"Evening Malfoy," she greeted as she took a seat in one of the seats.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Reading."

Draco nodded, taking a seat across her.

"Are you failing anything?" Zanna asked randomly.

"No," he replied, looking at her confusedly.

"Look, the rumors going around, I don't like them," Draco said in his normal tone, for there was no one around. Still, Zanna wanted to be careful. She couldn't risk anything.

"I'm meeting Agnes, my grandma, on Sunday at Hogsmede. She's telling me something important. But just to let you know, Malfoy, you've got nothing to worry about. It's me," Zanna said.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"He was my grandfather."

Draco looked shocked. No one knew The Dark Lord had an heir-yet, at least.

"You can tell no one, no one at all! I only told you because you're informed about these things, and you could be trusted. Draco, please," Zanna begged.

"It's fine, it's safe with me. But, what are you planning to do?"

"I'm not about to kill the ones with muggle bloods in this school! I don't even know what could happen!" Zanna exclaimed.

"Alright. But, be careful," Draco said, then left the room.

She knew she had to be careful. Danger was in every corner now.

She pulled her legs close to her and read.

Reading was the only thing that calmed her down. But even this time, she couldn't focus on what she was reading. She was too bothered. She had to talk to Agnes. She had to know more. It was all fate, all her fate. And if she knew too little about it, her fate could get close to killing her.


	14. Snake

Chapter 14

"Snake"

"Headmaster Dumbledore gave us permission to teach you how to defend yourselves. Now, Professor Snape will help me demonstrate how to do so," Professor Lockhart said while he stood on a long narrow, table like stage wherein the students remained standing around it.

Lockhart and Snape were up stage demonstrating spells on how to defend yourself.

They called Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy up the stage for a duel.

They presented up their wands, bowed, and went opposite ways. Then the duel began.

One of them created a snake, which somehow, Zanna heard speaking.

It was talking out loud, and not a hiss was heard from it, but all words.

Somehow, she began to silently whisper to the snake. She told it to attack Aleja Zaire. She told it forcefully yet serenely. She told it to do it quickly and to make it hurt.

Harry was also talking to the snake, stopping it from attacking someone else.

But Zanna was able to make the snake do what she wanted. It slithered to where Aleja was.

There was frightened look on Aleja's face, and an evil one on Zanna's.

But before the snake reached Aleja, professor Snape had cast a spell that made the snake disappear.

Zanna saw Daniel looking shocked beside her.

"What?" she asked.

Daniela grabbed Zanna and whispered to her ear: "You're a Parsletounge. You spoke to that snake!"

Zanna looked at her friend as if she was crazy, but she believed what Daniela had said.

She could speak to snake's of course she could, she was the granddaughter of a Parsletounge who also happened to be the darkest wizard of all time.


	15. Duel

**I need a twist...random ideas accepted :)**

**And anonymous reviews from those who have nothing better to do are NOT accepted, for you people fill up my email. **

* * *

Chapter 15

"Duel"

"Quay, get up here," Professor Lockhart called, bring Zanna back to reality.

"And, Aleja," he added.

The two girls stood on the stage, hatred filling the space.

"Now, only to disarm your opponent, remember," Lockhart's annoying voice said.

The irony that the two of them were called up on stage. Probably just as ironic as Potter and Malfoy.

They walked to the middle, gave a bow, walked opposite directions, and held their wands out.

"Expelliarmus!" Zanna yelled, and Aleja's wand flew out of her hand.

"Well done, Zanna. Now, let's give Aleja another try," Snape said, handing Aleja her wand.

Aleja took the wand angrily.

She held out her wand and said : "Stupefy"

"Protego!"

The spell went right back to Aleja.

"Think you're so good, Quay? Sorry, I'm not as powerful as you are," Aleja said in a soft voice, yet Zanna could hear clearly.

"Expelliarmus!" Aleja said, sending Zanna flying through the air.

Zanna knew just the spell, but she had to be careful.

"You're the reason why we're learning al this, Quay. You bring trouble into all of our lives," Aleja said.

Zanna was angry.

"Calvorio!" Zanna screamed.

Aleja's hair disappeared, and everyone, including Zanna, was laughing.

"Enough!" yelled Professor Snape, which made everyone quiet.

Aleja was devastated. She was close to crying, and she was screaming.

"You are lower than vermin," Aleja sneered at her, "you, and your entire family!"

Zanna was filled with rage now. Aleja deserved just what she was about to do.

She raised her wand quickly and directed it to Aleja.

"Imper-"

"Salzanna Quay, headmaster office, now!" Snape said loudly, causing everyone fear.

Everyone was shocked, and stared at her. She had just tried to execute one of the unforgiveable curses.

Zanna walked out and went straight to Dumbeldore's office, Snape and Lockhart following soon after.

This time, she's really done it. She didn't know what had happened to her. She wasn't Zanna Quay anymore. Or maybe she was, just a different one.

* * *

**and BTW-Zanna's really supposed to be evil...**


	16. Passion Lost

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, haven't been writing lately.**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Passion Lost"

"What?" Dumbledore asked Snape in shock.

"An Imperio spell, she tried to cast it upon Aleja Zaire. And she also made her bald, but don't worry, we had taken her to the hospital wing," Snape replied.

"Very well, you may leave now."

Zanna stood up.

"Except you, Ms. Quay," he said.

Professors Snape and Lockhart left the room.

"Salzanna, do you know what you could have done if Professor Snape had not stopped you?"

"I would have been able to control Aleja, and I could have wet to Azkaban, but I can't because I am below 17," she replied calmly.

"Yes, you are not permitted to go to Azkaban, my dear, but what you did, that is not what a responsible witch does," Dumbledore began.

"Because I'm not a responsible witch. I am not responsible with magic," Zanna said, frustrated, looking down at her fingernails.

"Zanna, that is why you are sent to Hogwarts. To teach you how to control magic, how to be responsible for it."

Zanna began to tear up with her behavior. What was she thinking? Was she even thinking? In fact, she didn't feel any of it happen. It just did.

"I'm sorry," Zanna murmured, for that was all she could have said.

"Naturally, I will have to inform your parents about this, I have already sent a letter to them regarding what happened."

Zanna stared into blank space.

"And you are not being expelled, if you were wondering," Dumbledore said kindly.

"Why?"

"Zanna, you made a mistake with magic. You were irresponsible for it, but you must stay here to continue learning. I know that you are not a danger to this school. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"She was taunting me. Me and my family," Zanna said softly.

"I understand."

"Professor," Zanna asked, "Will I be removed from the Quidditch team?"

"Sadly, yes, you must be Zanna. I am very sorry for that, I know your passion for Quidditch is above all the rest, but rules are rules. You will have detention everyday for a month," he said with sentiment.

Zanna nodded, accepting her punishment.

Dumbledore permitted her to leave, and she did, with dried tears on her cheeks.

It was 4 o'clock, time for Quidditch practice.

She went to the Quidditch field and approached Collin Craig.

"Quay, you're late today! You look like hell, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm out of the team," she said softly.

"What?"

"Dumbledore said so. I'm failing potions and I was a syllable close to performing an unforgiveable curse!" she exclaimed ,beginning to sob.

Everyone else got down from the sky and approached her.

Collin told everyone that Zanna would no longer be their Seeker.

Everyone didn't want Zanna to leave.

They all gave her a hug, and bid her farewell, and told her to try-out again next year.

"But-who's our new Seeker than? Leo asked.

Everyone looked at Collin.

"I think Malfoy should be. He's quick enough. We'll just have to practice more," Alicia suggested.

Everyone looked at her as if she were the stupidest person in the world.

"Nice going, Pole," Jacqueline said.

Alicia then realized what was going on. They were trying to cheer Zana up then she just ruined it once more.

"It's fine," Zanna said, "I think Malfoy will make a good Seeker, though not as good as me."

A few giggles erupted, then the Slytherin Quidditch team had a new seeker.

"We need a Chaser," Alicia reminded.

"Just shut up, Pole," Collin said.

"We'll find someone," Collin assured.

"You've been a great Seeker, Zanna. It's a loss for us, but we must continue. It's not the end," Ben reminded her.

She smiled at that. it was true, it wasn't the end. It was only the beginning.


	17. Identity

Chapter 17

"Identity"

It was Sunday, and she was supposed to meet Agnes in Hogsmede, but she had detention with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, I was supposed to meet my grandmother today in Hogsmede, if I can go today, I could stay longer tomorrow," Zanna said.

"Oh, it will be alright, you've done enough," Professor McGonagall said.

Zanna thanked her and left.

She went to Hogsmede and found a few students there as well.

Agnes was already seated. Thank god she hadn't forgotten.

"Afternoon, Agnes. Feeling better about this?" Zanna asked.

"Yes. Thank you, take a seat please. I ordered us some pumpkin juice already is that's alright with you?" Agnes said.

Zanna nodded and took her seat.

She was wearing dark black jeans with a beige trench coat with a belt and black, knee-length boots. She carried with her a white and black purse with her.

"Zanna, you already know who your grandfather is. And, it is true, you are what people call the heir of Slytherin. You can open the Chamber, and you are able to control the Basilisk, the monster within the chamber," Agnes whispered.

Zanna remained quiet and their pumpkin juice arrived. She took a sip and placed it down on the table.

"Did you know he'd be like this? Evil, I mean," Zanna asked.

"No. When I met him, he was a lovely man. Charming, intelligent, talented, he was a well-admired man."

"Am I-?" Zanna asked but could not continue. She was too struck to ask.

"No! Zanna, your grandfather may be the world's darkest wizard, but you are not like him! And don't allow anyone to say you are as well. Your father, he is a Death Eater by wish, it is not because he is Tom's son," she whispered, trying to keep her composure.

Zanna nodded, wiping a tear.

"Your family does not determine you fate, Zanna, not unless you allow it to take over you," Agnes reminded her.

This struck Zanna. All her life she was Zanna Quay, the daughter of David Quay, one of the best Quidditch players in existence. She was nobody without her last name, without the awards of her father.

If it weren't for her last name, she'd be a nobody. If she weren't a pureblood, she'd be a nobody. Being pureblood and having Quay as her last name, those were the facts that made her better than others, or so she thought.

What made her Zanna Quay? What magnificence is she? What made her special as in _individual? _Her alone, not counting her ancestry nor her father's achievements? Zanna had yet to find out about this, for she was too afraid to tell it to herself at that moment.

"Could you tell me more about him?" Zanna asked sheepishly.

"You deserve to know," Agnes said, taking a sip from her pumpkin juice and beginning her story.


	18. Agnes's Tale

Chapter 18

"Agnes's Tale"

Agnes Quay has always noticed that boy, Tom Malvoro Riddle. They were in the same house, and had multiple classes together, yet he never noticed her. He had his own friends, everyone knew who he was, yet he remained with his friends.

He seemed simple, yet he was a magnificent student. His laugh made her laugh, despite the fact that she didn't have any clue on what he was laughing about. His smile made her smile as well. She's started crushing on him on Fourth year, and now, Fifth year, it was about time she actually spoke to him.

Agnes needed him to notice her. She was young, and a flirt, something was coming along for sure. She was not considered popular, despite her drop-dead good looks, and her affluent, pureblood family. But a lot of people knew her, she had a lot of friends, boys were something she could easily have, though not all of them.

There was Tom, with his beautiful, golden brown hair, high cheekbones, and manner that could swoon her. The library was surely the best place to 'run into' him.

He was reading a book, when she passed beside him and convincingly dropped her books. He stood up immediately to help her.

His hand brushed hers as he grabbed for a book. Once all the books have been gathered, she looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Thank you," she said sheepishly.

"No problem, where do you want these books? I'll bring them for you," he said charmingly.

Agnes had no idea what she was going to do with those books, she just randomly grabbed books from their shelves for her to carry.

"Over there to that desk," she pointed to an empty desk in the far corner.

"Would you want to stay here?" he asked, looking at the three empty seats on the table he was at.

Agnes's heart was beating quickly, overjoyed.

"Sure."

Agnes and Tom had been dating for two and a half years now. They were in Seventh Year, and Agnes could see the drastic changes in Tom.

It was the first time Tom would meet her parents. They were having dinner together in the Quay home.

"What are you planning to do after Hogwarts, Tom?" Agnes's mother, Linda asked.

"An Auror, perhaps," Tom said charmingly.

"An Auror? How exciting your choices are, Tom," her father, Edward, commented.

"Well, it is my interest and my teachers tell me I'd make a good one."

The dinner wasn't the main point of the night. Agnes could barely remember what happened on that dinner. It was what happened after that changed her life.

Four months after, Tom was gone. He had left her, and killed numerous people. He was murdering muggles and witches and wizards as well. He had gone mad for power. He was now considered the Dark Wizard. But there was a part of him that made him think about his sweetheart, and made him visit her.

Agnes was living in an apartment in London, 'working' she told her parents, but she just couldn't face them. She found no career in the Wizardry world, and instead, worked as a writer among muggles.

She had her laptop on the living room coffee table when the window blasted open. There was a tall, slim, dark figure in a black cloak, a luminous bald head, a man with no nose. She couldn't believe that was the man she loved, the man she gave her life to. The man whose child she was carrying.

He didn't hurt her, he just stayed there for about a minute and disappeared. For a moment, she thought if he had feelings, but reconsidered and though otherwise.

He had no feelings, he had no heart. She needed not him, but herself. Before this, her soul was Toms. She needed her soul back, and only she could retrieve it. She had to take it back, for the had a child to bring to the world, and a life to live. She was only eighteen, after all.


	19. Start Over

Chapter 19

"Start over"

"What's going on?" Zanna asked a girl from Hufflepuff whom she knew but had already forgotten the name of.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams in one field, not good," she replied, walking away.

Zanna saw it, Malfoy was there, the new Seeker for Slytherin.

She crossed the field to get to the other side of the hall without any students blocking her way, and ended up being thrown at by a little red head. Ron Weasley.

His face was green, and a slug came flying out of his mouth. Zanna was still on the ground.

Harry and Hermione immediately came to their friend while the other Slytherin members laughed. Ben came to her to help her up.

"Thanks," she said once she was up.

"No problem," he replied, going back to his group. His group which she used to be part of.

She was no longer part of that team. Not even everyone there acknowledged her. Who was she anyway; a student with failing grades, who got kicked off the Quidditch team, with nothing more than her ego.

She quickly walked away and back to her room. Not even her friends could help her now. Come to think of it, she hasn't spoken to any of her friends lately.

She was someone, she was. She is the heir of Slytherin. She is the granddaughter of the darkest wizard to ever face the earth. She can open the Chamber of Secrets, she can speak to snakes, and who knows what else she can do? She is someone, and she had to prove to everyone, and herself, that she is better than everyone else. She had to do it all over again.

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter is too short...**

**Review! =D **


	20. Chamber of Secrets

**Since the previous chapter was quite short, I posted this as soon as I finished writing. **

**Tell me what you think =)**

**Anonymous haters are still loved **

**(loved=laughed at) **

* * *

Chapter 20

"Chamber of Secrets"

The Chamber of Secrets is within Hogwarts, but where was it? Zanna had been looking all day, wasting her Saturday. She thought that maybe since she was the only person in the school who could open, there would be a way wherein she could easily find it. But why hadn't she found it yet?

She entered a lavatory wherein nobody entered, the one where some ghost, Moaning something, she heard. She opened the door, and heard that voice again. It was whispering, gibberish, loud and annoying, snake-like. As she came closer, it got louder, closer and closer she came to one of the sinks. Then the voice stopped.

She looked at the sink wherein the voice seemed to be erupting from. A snake was engraved on the faucet. She held it tightly, it was indeed a snake, and when she let go of it, she felt more powerful. The mirror and walls all moved backwards, leading to only one way: down. And down she went, impulsively jumping down into a pile of trash.

"Ugh, gross!" Zanna screeched as she stood up, getting all the dirt out of her.

She was in a series of pipes, extremely dirty pipes, and made her way through it.

The walked quickly, quick enough to find herself in the place she was looking for. She was in the Chamber of Secrets. There, in the middle, was a boy in the Hogwarts uniform, but she was sure he wasn't what he seemed to be.

She walked to the tall boy, barely making a sound. He wasn't moving, just facing the other end.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

He slowly turned around and looked down at her. He was so much taller than she was. He looked directly into her eyes, and that's when Zanna found out who he was. Looking into his eyes was like looking straight into her own eyes. It was the same shade of brown that was deeply close to red.

He seemed to see the connection between them as well, for his face was slightly more serene than hers, and he didn't seem bothered at all by her presence.

"Grandfather," she said in almost a whisper. And right before she could take another step forward, her vision blackened as she fell to the ground.

"I had to make sure you weren't an imposter," the boy said rushing to get her to her feet.

"Get up, you better show yourself out there until they begin to suspect anything," he said, carrying her out.

"Who are you?" she asked, in full alert already.

"Tom Malvoro Riddle."

"Do you know?" she asked hopingly.

"Know what?"

"That I'm your granddaughter? That you have a son named David Quay? Do you remember Agnes Quay back when you were in Hogwarts?"

"We've got no time to talk right now, come back from this entrance later at night, don't get caught," he said, setting her down and opening a secret passage way on the wall they were next to. It opened and led to a hidden part in the library.

"Tonight, I'll find you here?" she asked, getting out.

"Yes."

And with that, Tom closed the door and disappeared, leaving Zanna alone.

She looked around and found nobody there to witness this. Therefore, she left the library to go back to her dormitory. On her way, a crown was formed in the hallway, anxiety filled the air.

She caught sight of the wall, wherein the words: "The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware" were written with blood, seemingly to come from Filch's cat.

And as usual, there was Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the middle of trouble.

And there was Harry Potter, the boy who lived; who was gazing at the one whom he thought was the heir of Slytherin, his doom: Draco Malfoy. Zanna could only set out a smile in how silly everyone was.


	21. Slave to the Dark

Chapter 21

"Slave to the Dark"

She crept out of her dormitory, making her way to the library.

"Lumos," she whispered, and the tip of her wand shone with light.

She found herself being capable of opening the door, and tracing back the way to where she was earlier that day.

"Tom!" she called out when she got to the center, an echo erupting after her.

"I'm here."

Zanna turned around and saw Tom standing behind her. Long, thin, dirty blonde hair, and youthful. She wondered how it was possible for him to take that shape, and reminded herself that he was the darkest wizard of all time, and he was definitely capable of doing anything, including controlling his appearance.

"Grandfather," she whispered, staring into his dark, dark red eyes. She knew it was his, because even with his eyes, you saw evil in them that was nonexistent in her eyes.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled, sending an echo throughout the space, and a chill throughout Zanna.

"Forgive me, my lord," Zanna said, looking down. Even without meeting him before, filial obedience was with her. She had to respect him, for she knew that he was capable of killing her.

"It is fine. Look up."

With the permission, she looked back at him. "What do you want from me?"

"You're my granddaughter, my heir. You are a special case."

"Do you intend on making me a Death Eater?"

"Not yet," he replied, walking forward to a door with carvings.

"You ought to know," Tom began, "About the monster you can control."

Zanna walked closer to her grandfather, and watched him open the door through waving his hands, and watched a giant snake come out.

"The Basilisk," Tom whispered, "will obey every command you give."

"I can control it?" she asked stupidly.

"Yes. You're the heir of Slytherin, so am I, we can control it."

"What will we use it for?"

" 'We'," Voldemort echoed what she just said, "Having a blood partner is better than just any other. Well, _we _can make the Basilisk do anything we'd want, like I already said. _Anything."_

"Are we going to make it kill anyone?" Zanna asked simply.

"It'll depend on you. I'm making you control it. I have other things to worry about, and none of the Death Eaters are capable of controlling this, nor are they trustworthy enough. I reckon I can trust my own blood, now can I?"

"Yes you can. Awhile ago, you told me you'd tell me later on about…" Zanna trailed off, losing words.

"Yes, about that. No one really knows me through my past, only with who I am now. And I think I've come to see what everyone else has. But I do remember Agnes, your grandmother, a lovely woman she was. The typical teenage romance brought too far, I see it now. But I truly did love her, and I still do. I didn't know about David until he was about five years old, when I got in touch with Agnes again. By then, she wanted me out of her life and David's as well."

Zanna listened intently to what he was saying. He didn't seem evil then; he was still in the form of his young self, and a very charming body he was in.

"My father's a Death Eater?" she asked, willing him to continue.

"Yes, your father _was_ a Death Eater. It's been a few years now. I don't know why he chose to leave me, but I let him. He has the right to chose whom he serves, and the luxury of not being killed for he's my son. When he first started, he didn't know I was his father, but I believe Agnes has already told him, and so have I. I think that's what made him leave, though I am unsure of the reason. He was probably just troubled."

"What are you planning to do? Here I mean, with the Basilisk and all that," Zanna said after minutes of silence.

"I want that boy, I want Harry Potter. He'll come in here, I'm sure of it. I'll just be here waiting, and I need your help to guide him properly. Now, go back to your room, it's getting late."

Zanna left without another word.

Going back to her room silently, she came across Aleja in one of the hallways.

"What are you doing here this late at night?" Aleja questioned.

"None of your business," Zanna eyes Aleja reach for her wand, but held out hers just in time to whisper Anteoculatia and slowly, Aleja's hair turned into antlers.

She was close to screaming but Zanna cupped her mouth with her hand.

"You shut up, and don't you utter a word about seeing me here, and I'll turn your antlers back to your broom-hair, you hear me?"

Aleja nodded, beginning to be afraid. Zanna put a charm on her to make sure that she'd keep it a secret. If ever she would tell anyone, her hair would turn into antlers once more.

Zanna let go of her mouth, and directed her lit up wand forward.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Aleja, who was smoothening her hair down.

"You don't tell me, I won't tell you either. Better just go to your room now before we get caught," she said, walking past her, back into her common room, where she caught Harry Potter re-entering.

"Harry!" she whispered a bit too loud. He looked back and walked to her slowly.

"Zanna, haven't seen you in a while," he said, keeping his tone down.

Zanna say Aleja eyeing them with a dirty stare.

"What are you doing out so late?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question. Well, as usual, I was getting into trouble. Going around, looking for the chamber of secrets, what were you doing?"

"Looking for the chamber of secrets? Well, aren't you supposed to be afraid of me, I might kill you or something," Zanna said in a way that made it seem as if she were truly kidding.

"Oh, pfft, I don't believe that rubbish. Hope all the talks hasn't gotten into you."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you. Anyhow, get going, I have a feeling Snape can sense our presence, good night."

"Good night," Harry said, entering the common room.

Zanna walked back to the Slytherin common room silently, luckily not getting caught.

She recalled how nice that Potter boy has been to her. But she reminded herself that Voldemort wanted to kill him. She was serving him, not herself. Oh how hard it was to be his heir, she thought.

She went back into the common and back to her bed, where she could sleep peacefully till morning came, when another day of scrutiny began. Because starting this night, she'd be a different person. She'd be a slave to darkness.


	22. Loss

Chapter 22

"Loss"

"Zanna, Professor Dumbledor would like to see you," Professor Trelawney told Zanna before she left the classroom. She headed to the office, and passed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry greeted her, and the two followed. She was still bothered by everything going on. She also passed by Aleja, although the two saw each other, no sneering was made. Her hair was still fine, meaning she hasn't told anyone yet. She saw Daniela, who greeted her, and asked why they hadn't been talking much; Zanna's excuse was her troubles with Potions, and other personal problems, though Daniela couldn't possibly imagine how hard her personal problems were. Then when she entered the hall on Dumbeldore's office, she saw Draco Malfoy coming out of a classroom. Nothing.

Zanna found her walk to his office to be filled with irony; passing by those people. Well, she probably passed by them tons of times, but she couldn't recall a moment wherein she passed by all of them with chronology. It seemed like the people involved in her life were there. Maybe it had happened before, she just wasn't paying attention. But still. Today, she felt different. Something was lost from her. But something new has come.

"Good afternoon Zanna, please, take a seat," Dumbledore said calmly when Zanna entered his office.

"Did I do anything else this time?" she asked while taking a seat.

"No, Zanna, um, your grandmother asked if she could speak to you, privately, today," Dumbledor began. "I reckon it's a serious matter, judging by how she insisted upon it. Therefore, you will be assisted by a prefect to Hogsmede where you will meet your grandmother. Collin Craig will bring you; he'll be here in a while."

Zanna merely waited until Collin came in, and Dumbledore used his wand and waved it around to send the two of them directly to Hogsmede. Collin was friendly to her, though did not say much. Once in Hogsmede, she was left alone with her grandmother, where she would be fetched by Collin once more, a few minutes before supper.

"Grandma," Zanna sighed, hugging her grandmother. It felt good to have someone.

Her grandmother hugged her back, but was silent. She felt the tension. She didn't know if she should tell her that she'd met her grandfather, but she knew now wasn't the time.

"Zanna, I don't think we should talk here. Let's go someplace else, shall we?" Agnes said, latching her arms in Zanna's. seconds after, they were back in their house, which looked duller, and sadder than ever.

"Zanna," Agnes started, but could not continue. She was crying, and Zanna attempted to comfort her. "Zanna, your parents are dead," she choked out.

Like any other occasion like the one she was in, she felt the shock, that push she felt in her chest. She nerves on her back were tingling, her breath stopped. But unlike before, in less dramatic scenarios, she didn't feel like breaking down on the ground, crying.

She bit her lip, nodded, and stepped away from her grandmother, who had her face covered with her handkerchief. She got the portkey on her grandmother's shelf, and went back to Hogsmede, where Collin was already waiting for her.

She felt no emotion, felt no sadness.

Back in Hogwarts, she came across Harry and Ron in the hallways late at night. She got back quite late, and was excused for being out at that time of night.

"Zanna!" Harry whispered loudly.

"What are you two doing here? At least I have an excuse."

"Zanna, I think you can help us. We're trying to look for the chamber of secrets, and we think we've got it. Will you help us?" Harry asked her.

She merely nodded, spontaneous she was.


	23. The Right Side

Chapter 23

The right side.

"Thanks so much Zanna, for agreeing to help us out," Harry said, out of breath, as they entered the neglected girls' lavatory.

"It's fine."

"Oh yeah, why are you out so late anyway?" Ron asked.

"Family affair," she said quickly.

Professor Lockhart was there, sitting on the corner. It appears that the two had fetched the professor, and left him there to help them.

"Ms. Quay, pleasure for you to join us," he said sarcastically, fidgeting, for he was tied up in the arms.

Harry went forward to the sink that leads to the chamber. Perfect, Zanna thought, she needn't have to put too much effort into it. He gripped the engraving of the snake, and it opened.

The made Lockhart jump in first, then we all followed next.

They crashed into dirty pipes. They ended up being separated by mounts of rocks, Lockhart with Ron, and Zanna with Harry.

"Harry!" Ron yelled from the other side.

"We're fine!" Harry yelled back.

"Where do we go?" Zanna asked.

Before Harry could reply, a rock dropped from above him, and hit him hard on the head. Zanna dragged him to the side, where Ron can't see him from his small view, and walked to the chamber. She found her grandfather there, and approached him.

"Well done, Zanna, I need not even tell you what to do. Blood relation does help," he said with an innocent smile.

"Yes, I left Harry unconscious, Weasley is there as well, also Lockhart."

"We don't need those two, I only need Potter! Now, go back to him, and bring him here, tell him you've found Ginny."

Zanna obeyed instantly, making her way back into the pipes and found Harry still on the ground, and woke him up.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up, I've found Ginny!"

He was easy to awaken, and he got over the dizziness quickly. In no time at all, they were back in the room, with the young Tom Riddle there standing. Zanna was able to escape quietly as Harry spoke to Tom, he didn't even notice she was gone. She just stood there, at the side, hidden, seeing everything. She saw how Voldemort revealed himself to Harry, how they fought and chased after each other. she decided to walk back to Ron and Lockhart. Instead, she finds herself running into Harry.

"Zanna!" he whispered loudly to her, "The Basilisk, it's..it's here!"Be careful, and …where did you go?"

Harry was in utter panic." I left; I had to check on Ron and Professor Lockhart. They're fine, what is this you tell me? Basilisk?"

"Yes Zanna, it's looking for me, and it may harm you as well, so we must go! " Harry grabbed her arm and brought her to run along with him, hiding from the creature she could control.

She recalls being back into that same room, this time with her grandfather and Harry. She stays away, keeping quiet, even as Harry begs her for help, she stays aside. Harry is able to stab the Basilisk, and the boy who lived killed an undefeatable monster. He ends up wounded, and she, along with her grandfather, are defeated. He comes down, and her grandfather is no longer there. She tends to Harry quickly. He's severely wounded, but that bird of Dumbledore's flies in, drops a tear, and saves his life.

Once he's healed, which was very quick, he runs straight to Ginny and makes sure she is alive. Another victory for Potter, and another defeat for the darkness.

Zanna walks back to her room, to be spoken to tomorrow by the headmaster. It seems as if it's any other day, not one special, not one exhilarating; just another day of life in the dark side. That was what she was living, and that was what she will be living for from today on. She is Zanna Quay, the heir of Slytherin, the heir of darkness. There would be much more in store for her, but as of now, she had to live what she lived for, do what she does best, and live up to her expectations.

She'd found her rightful side, the darkness. That part of her journey is completed, but it's only the beginning of the tales of the heir.


End file.
